Of Freesias and Earth
by Goldeneyes'1640
Summary: Carlisle Cullen meets Isabella Swan, a forbidden yet irresistible young woman. an alternative to Twilight and all follow ups mostly canon. Bellisle. rated M for possible future lemon chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Of Freesias and earth

By Goldeneyes'1640

**Hi guys, this is my new (and third) fanfic. I love Bellisle stories so I thought I would give one a go. (don't hate, if you don't like bellisle, then don't read. Simple) I hope you like it! :D **

**x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter one

"Doctor Cullen to bed four."

The early afternoon rush that usually dominated the ER was building up, and as the nurses prepared the empty beds for their imminent occupiers, there was a buzz that came from the news of a potentially fatal accident that had occurred at the local high school. Soon beds would be filling up. A young man by the name of Tyler Crowley had skidded in his van on the ice that had covered the roads since late last night. He had nearly killed a girl in his year. Irresponsible young drivers irritated Carlisle Cullen, an ER doctor. He just couldn't understand why any humans would risk their lives by not being careful- because when life was taken away from young people, it was always such a waste, and Carlisle valued human life greatly.

As he made his way to bed four – as instructed by the wards intercom – he ignored the many pairs of nurses eyes that followed him through the corridor. He was used to the admiration, and didn't care for the attention that his supernaturally good looks garnered him. His next patient – the one in bed four – Carlisle discovered by the notes that were handed to him by the elderly nurse Jackie that it was a young boy, of about seven years that had been injured at his school when he was cutting up some paper. Carlisle could smell the blood pouring from his hand before he turned the corner, he could tell that his teacher had done a poor job at staunching the flow. Before he turned the corner, Carlisle put on his polite face and got his pen out.

"so what do we have here?" , Carlisle smiled at the little boy whose name was George.

"I cut my hand" , George said as he proudly held up his hand to show Carlisle his wound.

"my my! That is a big cut! But don't worry, we will get it all fixed up so that you can go back to school tomorrow and show off how brave you were." , Carlisle looked at the boys teacher and smiled to reassure her that everything was alright. George giggled. "I bet you are a really brave boy!" George nodded. "will you let me give you a little shot that will stop your hand from hurting while I fix you up?" again George nodded.

"yes! I am a big brave boy!" , George replied. Carlisle quickly gave George the shot before he could realise it.

"there we go. You are going to need two stitches young man!" , Carlisle chuckled after examining the boys hand. George pulled a face, he was scared. "Don't worry, now that you had that shot, you won't feel a thing, I promise." , Carlisle smiled and the boy was satisfied.

Once Carlisle had finished stitching George's hand, he filled in his notes and handed them into the nurses' desk. The nurse whose name was Eleanor smiled at Carlisle, a hint of suggestiveness glistening in her dull blue eyes. "Nurse Davies." , Carlisle curtly nodded his head at her.

"Carlisle." , she smiled. He wanted to remind her that it was Dr Cullen, but he didn't have a chance before she spoke again. "Are you perfectly sure that I cannot persuade you to come out for a drink with me?" , she winked at him. Carlisle couldn't stand the forwardness that seemed to manifest in the modern woman. He couldn't understand it, but it was a side effect of his appeal as a vampire, it was how the ones of his kind who fed on their natural food source attracted their pray. Some human females couldn't take the hint. He should have known that the fabricated backstory –that he was a recently widowed man- would attract unwanted attention from the opposite sex.

"Perfectly sure, Nurse Davies." , he said through gritted teeth as he made his way to his office. That woman had been pestering him to go out with her for several weeks, and each time that he politely declined, she seemed to become more determined. Carlisle had been alive for over three hundred and sixty years, but he would never fully understand women.

As Carlisle sat at his desk, he could hear some nurses gossiping. Sometimes he longed to be rid of his supernaturally acute hearing, this was one of those times. They were discussing him.

"I just don't understand it," Nurse Tate was saying to Nurse Davies and Nurse Bailey. "The man shows absolutely no interest in any of the towns women whatsoever! You would think that he would respond to someone at least, I mean, how many times has he shot you down Eleanor?"

"Too many to count!" , Eleanor replied in a surprised tone. "Can you believe it?" , she sounded irked. "No one has ever seen him with a woman, you know.".

"Maybe he's gay!" , Nurse Tate said.

"Or, maybe he hasn't gotten over his dead wife, you know, the one he lost only three years ago! Honestly, I think you should cut the poor guy some slack!" , Nurse Bailey chided the other two. Nurse Bailey was the only nurse in the ER department that Carlisle had some affection for. She had never made a move on him, despite her relationship status being 'perpetually single' as she put it, and she didn't gossip like the others. In some ways, she stuck up for him, she must understand him- or think she does. Although Carlisle scarcely spoke two sentences with her, he regarded her as one of the few members of the ER staff who were good company. Carlisle stopped listening and concentrated on the papers in front of him.

It wasn't long before the victims of the accident at Forks High School came in. as it turned out, there were only three. Tyler Crowley- the driver, Isabella Swan- who was the police chief's daughter and Edward Cullen all came into the hospital. Edward was not a victim, nor was he injured. Carlisle's son, connected through Carlisle's venom, was brought along with Isabella, who was in a stretcher, despite her insistence that she was not harmed. Edward's involvement surprised Carlisle, but he was sure that he had a good reason for not avoiding the situation. He got up and left his office to see to the two patients admitted from the accident.

Carlisle walked through the door and stopped short. Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She smelled of Freesia and lilac, and strawberries. So sweet. She was intoxicating. Carlisle only stopped for a split second, not long enough for the pause to be noticed by humans. He forced himself to continue.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here.".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**R and R people! I will love you forever! :D your support is greatly appreciated,  
as ever, **

**Goldeneyes'1640 **

**xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, chapter two is up! :D I'd like to thank all of my readers who has showed immense support to this fic in reviews or otherwise, I was (and still am) amazed by the reaction, so thank you, and I hope you enjoy chapter two. Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken straight from "Twilight".**

**I do not own any of the characters, but my interpretations are my own.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter two

Carlisle only stopped for a split second, not long enough for the pause to be noticed by humans. He forced himself to continue.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here." Carlisle took in the girl's appearance. Her hair was brown, wavy and almost waist length, it hung around her heart-shaped face perfectly, Carlisle noticed. She had chocolate brown, attentive eyes, pink, uneven lips and a thin nose. She was pale, and had a thin, hourglass figure with understated curves. She was wearing pale blue jeans and a plaid shirt that was a few sizes too big – possibly belonging to her father.

"Doctor Cullen." Chief Swan acknowledged him, nodding his head, Carlisle was pulled from his appraisal, she was intoxicating in both scent and appearance.

"Charlie." Carlisle turned his attention back to Isabella. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she took in his appearance- this was not uncommon amongst his female patients, however her reaction affected him more than it should. He put those unwelcome thoughts into the back of his head, they were not at all appropriate, especially when they were towards a seventeen year old human girl, Carlisle could not pay attention to his apparent admiration.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" her surprise disappeared, and she appeared to be irritated.

"I'm fine." she said with a sigh and a seemingly forced shrug of her shoulders. Carlisle chuckled, too quietly for human ears. She was adorable. She didn't seem to enjoy being the centre of attention at all.

He walked over to the light board to examine her X-rays; they were perfectly fine- most likely due to Edward's heroics. Carlisle understood now a little better than before why he had chosen to save this girls life, there was something incredibly endearing about her. He could tell she had had plenty of accidents in her lifetime; she seemed so used to being a patient, Carlisle was certain she had never had a doctor like himself before. The thought made him want to laugh- of all the preposterous notions!

Carlisle wondered absent-mindedly at the way her soft lips would feel against his… _Carlisle! Stop this!_ , he scolded himself at his lack of control over his thoughts, it was incredibly careless, and wholly unlike him. The internal battle had lasted only a second.

"Your X-rays look good, does your head hurt? I was told that you hit it pretty hard." Again, she sighed.

"It's fine." Carlisle moved to her bedside and lightly probed her head, she winced at his touch, but he wasn't sure if it was due to his unnaturally cold temperature or her head injury.

"Tender?" He asked.

"Not really."

"well, your all good, your vitals are all fine and there is no sign of any head trauma, so you can go home now, I think you will be just fine Isabella." Carlisle caught himself internally sighing as he realised that his time in her presence was almost over.

"It's Bella." She corrected.

"Well Bella, you can go home with your father now." He smiled as he filled in her notes and signed them off with a flourish. "But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

She looked disappointed. "Can't I go back to school?" she asked. This girl was a puzzle, Carlisle thought, one that he would love to piece together.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." Carlisle suggested. She sighed at his words.

"Does Edward get to go to school?" Carlisle's son entered the room at that very moment, answering Bella's question.

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," he said smugly.

'We need to talk in a few minutes, Edward' Carlisle thought, he was often thankful of his son's ability to read minds. "Actually," Carlisle spoke aloud now, correcting his smug son. "Most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Bella looked positively frightened. "Oh no," she moaned, covering her face with her hands. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at her.

"Do you want to stay?" he asked, foolishly hopeful.

"No, no!" Bella insisted, hastening to jump out of bed as quickly as she could, far too quickly. She wobbled, losing her balance. Before she could topple, Carlisle caught her in his arms, concern in his eyes for the girl who affected him so deeply with only a few minutes of acquaintanceship. As he felt her against his body he was overcome, her scent, so near made his nostrils flare, he longed to taste her lips, to feel her body under his… and he barely knew her. He felt his arousal growing, fearful of being discovered for the disgusting man that he was, he held her away from him, and helped her to regain her balance. Edward was in the room… ! Carlisle quickly worked to hide his thoughts, reciting one of his favourite books in Latin. Edwards appeared momentarily confused- Carlisle inwardly sighed, relieved that he hadn't been discovered.

Once Bella had completely gained her balance, Carlisle freed her arms and held her notes in front of his crotch, hiding his excitement from the view of anyone. He was suddenly desperate to be out of the room and alone in his office.

"I'm fine." Bella insisted before anyone could ask. Carlisle could tell that she was a clumsy person, yet she seemed so graceful about it, even in stillness.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." Carlisle suggested, forcing a polite smile. She half-heartedly smiled back, and Carlisle felt a surge of pity… no, not pity, he didn't feel sorry for her… what was this feeling? Carlisle did not know.

"It really doesn't hurt that bad." Bella insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky." And so was I… Carlisle continued mentally, still fighting his desires and straining to hide his thoughts from Edward.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," Bella amended. The way she said that made Carlisle fearful, what did she know? Just what exactly had Edward done?

"Oh, well, yes," Carlisle agreed, and he suddenly occupied himself with Tyler Crowley's notes that were also in his hand. Bella raised her eyebrow at him, and Carlisle melted a little, she was just so adorable. He turned to Tyler.

"I'm afraid that _you'll _have to stay with us just a little bit longer." He began to check Tyler's cuts, focusing intently on them, he could smell a bit of an infection growing in the cut just to the left of his nose, Tyler would feel that in a few hours, Carlisle was sure, so he wrote down the possible need for antibiotics to be prescribed, still all too aware of the presence of Isabella Swan a few inches behind him. He heard her move as he was finishing with Tyler, and walk to Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she hissed at Carlisle's son quietly, so she thought nobody else could hear.

"I am sure your father wants to take you home now." Edward said through his teeth, Charlie was busy glaring at Tyler from by the side of Bella's bed.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind." Bella's ringing voice pressed. So she was stubborn… Carlisle chuckled to himself. They both exited the room, and Carlisle went to shake Charlie's hand, still covering himself with Bella's notes.

"Good to see you chief." Carlisle said in a friendly tone, he smiled as he shook the man's hand and hurried to his office as fast as he could without attracting attention.

Once in his office, Carlisle shut the door behind him and sat down. What was going on? He glanced downwards, his erection tight against his trousers. He had never had such a strong reaction, not even with Esme… Carlisle didn't want to think about Esme, he remembered his heartache when she left so long ago, she had stayed with him only for ten years after he changed her, and he hadn't seen her since.

She had never forgiven Carlisle for 'saving' her, she had wanted to die, and he had wrongly played God in her eyes, and Carlisle would never in his immortal life forgive himself for it. He knew she had tried to love him, but her depression increased as the years passed, Carlisle had kept her from being with her son. His reaction to Bella had bought all his well buried emotions back kicking and screaming.

He could still smell her scent on his clothes, and feel her in his arms, and he wished that she would want to be there, and that she could be his, but that was impossible. Carlisle banished his thoughts and begin filling in some unfinished papers. Edward would be here soon, he thought, and he must be prepared to have a conversation where his thoughts were completely under control. _Focus, Carlisle, focus. _He said to himself as he tried to clear his mind of all things Isabella Swan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thank you for your continued readership, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter, so please review! =) **

**As ever,  
Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Time for chapter 3! Once again, thank you for all the support that I have received for this fanfiction, it means a lot to know that people enjoy what I write. :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks : )**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

chapter 3

Edward would be here soon, Carlisle thought, and he must be prepared to have a conversation where his thoughts were completely under control. Focus, Carlisle, focus. He said to himself as he tried to clear his mind of all things Isabella Swan.

Someone knocked on the other side of the door. Edward.

"Come in." Carlisle said as he raised his head to face his incoming visitor. He took a deep breath, and forced all discomfort away from himself and out of the lone window.

"Carlisle… I'm sorry." Edward looked full of guilt when he entered the room, and Carlisle relaxed infinitesimally as it appeared that Edward was too focused on his misdeeds to notice Carlisle's wary mood.

"Son, your actions were heroic, Miss Swan owes you her life. There is nothing to be sorry for." Carlisle soothed. Edward's face was a picture of disgust.

"I don't want her life! She owes me nothing! … I could have revealed us, Carlisle, Bella was talking to me just now, she noticed how fast I got to her, and she is so god damn stubborn that I couldn't convince her otherwise… Carlisle I put the whole family in danger…" Carlisle patiently waited for Edward to finish; he was always difficult when he blamed himself for something.

"Edward. I would have done the same, had I been in your shoes, you did nothing wrong." Carlisle tried once more to calm his adopted son. "Is there something special about this girl, Edward?" At the realization that Edward might seriously like the goddess that was Isabella Swan Carlisle's heart sank.

"Not especially, I just felt compelled to save her, like there was something making me do it, like she wasn't meant to… like she simply could not die at that time, like she has some other worldly purpose…" Edward said solemnly. "But her scent… Carlisle it is like nothing I have ever smelled before…. It was so sweet. So intoxicating." Carlisle noticed Edward's internal scolding, he dropped his head.

"I noticed that too. It was the first time in over a century and a half that the scent of human blood appealed to me." At this Edward looked up, surprised, Carlisle assumed. Carlisle noticed that Edward relaxed a little, appeased by the fact that he wasn't just being weak. Carlisle was momentarily distracted by the memory of Bella's scent. When Edward looked questioningly at him, Carlisle remembered whose company he was in and fought to gain control of his train of thought, which had been uncharacteristically been de-railed several times today.

They talked for several more minutes, and when Edward was satisfied that all had been said, he left Carlisle alone in his office, with the promise to see him at home. Carlisle held his breath and focused intently on the papers before him until he was certain that Edward could not hear his thoughts. Carlisle returned to thinking over what had passed since Isabella Swan had entered Forks General. His thoughts quickly returned to the rock hard erection that was struggling against the strict confines of his trousers, and he was embarrassed at his most human physical reaction.

_It simply could not happen…_ Carlisle thought as he turned the key in the ignition of his sleek black Mercedes S55 AMG, his favourite indulgence. _It is impossible… not to mention inappropriate! She is a school pupil!_ Carlisle scolded himself as he turned the radio on loud in an attempt to distract himself. His '101 classics' CD was in, and his favourite of Peer Gynt's compositions started to play; 'In The Hall of the Mountain King' was fitting for Carlisle's erratic mood. _You are only twenty three…_ the little devil on Carlisle's left shoulder said, smirking. Carlisle rarely gave him even the slightest opportunity to speak. _Everyone here thinks I am thirty! And actually I am three hundred and sixty five years of age! _Carlisle mentally countered his temptation. And in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Carlisle sighed in relief. _I can get through this, I will probably never see her again anyway…_ Carlisle laughed at his own ignorance, in a town as small as Forks, he would definitely see a lot more of her whether he liked it or not, and he wanted to, that was what scared Carlisle the most.

As Carlisle turned up the long drive to his home, he collected his thoughts. But there was an absence in the house. As Carlisle walked in, he was greeted by a guffawing Emmett, he and Jasper were watching Carrot Top on the TV. Jasper looked up as Carlisle took off his coat.

"Hey, Carlisle." He smiled.

"Hello, Jasper. Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, he has taken off again, he said he needs time away, he feels terrible about the incident at school today." Jasper explained to a rather dumbstruck Carlisle. But he had been fine when he left the hospital… Carlisle sighed, he hated it when Edward went off alone, though he knew no harm could come to him, he worried nonetheless.

"Rose and Alice are out hunting." Jasper continued. Emmett suddenly boomed with laughter at the television, startling both Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle nodded and took his leave, going into his study, his mind once again occupied with Isabella Swan. He settled into his chair and was suddenly occupied with his memories of ninety one years ago…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**so there you go! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was difficult to decide where to take the conversation between Edward and Carlisle, and where to go afterwards, but I got there! :D please review! I would love to hear your opinions and ideas! Each review means a lot to me :D **

**thanks for the support as ever,**

**Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


End file.
